cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Defensive States
The Founding and History of the Coalition of Defensive States With the help of former GGA members, Co-Leaders Filipinoboi122 and John Rambo founded The Coalition of Green States Changed to Coalition of Dark States(now known as Coalition of Defensive States) on July 6th, 2006. The CGS was heavily influenced by larger more well known alliances such as: The Legion, NPO, GGA, and the GPA. These founding members forged a charter filled with the wisdom of the long standing alliance, along with new and exciting ideas. While some alliances were excited for the CGS, others were not. The Emperor of the GGA, Prodigal_Chieftain, threatened the CGS with war and resorted to calling their members traitors and rogues. After continued threats, the CGS made conversations between Prodigal_Chieftain and CGS leadership, public. This led other GGA members to view the situation as an attack on the entire alliance. Filipinoboi122 issued a public statement stressing that the CGS had no problems with the entire GGA, just the constant threats of its emperor. Many in the CGS wondered why Prodigal_Chieftain took this stance regarding the CGS. Kevin the Great, a well respected diplomat from the GGA, helped both sides see that constant bickering and threats were hurting everyone involved. Cooler heads prevailed and things settled down between the GGA and CGS. While the relationship between the CGS and GGA was getting better, the same could not be said for LUE and the Orders ( NPO and NpO). The newly formed green alliance faced an important choice that would change the face of the entire cyberverse. Fight with the NPO/NpO, fight with the CoaLUEtion against the NPO/NpO, or remain neutral. After careful consideration, the CGS decided to come to the aid of LUE and The Global Alliance Organization (GATO). However, the CGS stated that they would not attack the New Polar Order or the IGC, unless attacked first. A day after the CGS’s entrance into the war, Kevin, known as Admin, announced that four new trading spheres were going to be created. The CGS, located in a trading sphere with two sanctioned alliances, left the green trading sphere and made its home in black. (Later to switch to white) This move also sparked a name change, the CGS would now be known as The Coalition of Dark States (CDS). Then as Coalition of Defensive States (CDS). This was not the only big change that occurred during the war. The relationship between the CDS and GGA was growing stronger everyday. Both alliances also shared strong ties with LUE. In an effort to show strength and solidarity, the alliances came together and drafted The Watermelon Pact. The name stemmed from LUE being pink, the GGA being green, and the CDS being black. However, The Watermelon Pact (TWP for short) did not last very long. The CDS withdrew from TWP after screenshots of Prodigal_Chieftain threatening the Green Protection Agency were given to Filipinoboi122. The GGA, as well as the CDS, took PR beatings over the incident, but the CDS felt that their decision was necessary for the protection of their entire alliance. Once again, the CDS and GGA were at odds. Around the time of TWP cancellation, CDS and GATO diplomats were working furiously on a Mutual Defense Pact which would later be known as The Serenity Pact. On August 12, 2006, GATO and the CDS released The Serenity Pact to the entire world. Both alliances are committed to forge the way to a peaceful cyberverse, where younger nations and alliances have no fear of war. The road to the future has been rocky, but make no mistake, we stand before you more united than ever. Our Ministry of Recruitment has been in overdrive ever since the wars end, and I am happy to announce that we've recently surpassed the 200 member mark. Our Ministry of Foreign Affairs has also been busy, signing NAPs with alliances throughout the cyberverse. Our Ministry of Defense drafted a "No Nuclear First Strike Policy", in hopes that we never experience another widespread nuclear war. The Ministry of Internal Affairs and Ministry of Trade and Aid, have ensured that our alliance is run by the highest standards. We look forward in establishing better relations with all alliances and are committed to bettering the Cyberverse Charter (as of Jan 19, 2007) Section I: Preamble We, the people of the Coalition of Defensive States (The CDS) do hereby form a united coalition for protection and advancement of our individually respected nations. We jointly commit to form a strong brotherhood and to band together in this precarious Cyberverse. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Admission Any nation belonging to any team color will be considered for membership in The CDS provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances concurrently. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information. Please note that Nations will not be accepted if they are in a war. * 1. The name of the nation in CN games * 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN games * 3. Default Resources * 4. Any Past Alliances It is requested that the Nation change their team color to White, seeing as the CDS is a mainly White alliance, although it is not required. Furthermore, once a nation is declared a member of The CDS, it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion by the council of The CDS. This includes having multiple Nations in another alliance. 2. Membership Upon joining, all members will acquire the rank of Member-Nation of the CDS. Members are encouraged to actively participate in the CDS by joining one of many ministries. Each member has the opportunity to rise through the ranks of a ministry and ultimately seek election for the highest office of said Ministry. This honor also entitles the member to acquire a seat on the CDS High Council. 3. Secession and Expulsion from the CDS A. Secession Any member of The CDS may secede their individual nation from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honorable secession requires the member to notify a CDS official, preferably by posting in the official resignation thread. B. Expulsion In the event of a serious transgression between nations, one nation may ask for another nation to be removed from membership in the CDS. The affronted nation must present its case to the High Council for consideration. The High Council will put the requested expulsion to a vote. If seven out of nine votes are favorable for expulsion of the nation in question, the nation will be removed from The CDS and all membership privileges will cease immediately. The Prime Minister retains the right to veto decisions of the High Council regarding membership expulsion. Excessive flaming, disregard for rules, espionage (for or against the CDS), or another reason not listed that the High Council deems serious enough, also result in a High Council vote for expulsion. Section III: The Governing Body of the CDS 1. The High Council The High Council is composed of a committee of officials that are elected by majority vote from the membership of The CDS. All members will be instructed on where to vote at the end of each month, by the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Admin Team. This dedicated group of nine elected officials includes the heads of each Ministry and will serve a term of one month. Ministers are allowed to hold office seats for six consecutive terms then must step down from as Minister for a one term period, unless no other member applies for the position, or the High Council deems it ok to run. The High Council will hold the ability to vote on virtually all major changes in the alliance, as well as treaties with other alliances. This group will be the primary leadership of the alliance, but the Prime Minister of the CDS reserve the right to veto any or all decisions. Both the High Council and the Prime Minister are able to present new bills for legislation. The first High Council will be chosen by the Godfather/Shogun. The Prime Minister retains the right to deny an elected member entrance to the council. With a High Council vote of 7/9 or more approval, a member may also be denied entrance to the Council. For the High Council to impeach a minister, a 6/8 or more approval rate of a High Council vote is needed. In order to be placed on the ballot for election, the candidate for Minister of each Ministry must have been a member in good standing of that Ministry for a period of one month and must apply for candidacy the week of the election. An argument as to why they should be elected will be asked at the time of the application. Debates will take place soon after. 2. The Ministries The purpose of Ministries will be to assist in keeping The CDS organized and efficient. Separation of Ministries into specialized areas of work allows for greater representation of all important tasks within the CDS. * Prime Minister - Management of the High Council and the CDS as a whole. * Ministry of Intelligence - Management of alliance intelligence, internal and external. This does NOT include espionage. * Ministry of Trade and Aid - Management of trade agreements between members * Ministry of Recruitment - Management of recruitment of new members to the CDS * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Management of diplomacy with other alliances of the Cyberverse. * Ministry of Internal Affairs - Management of internal tribulations inside the CDS, and award distribution. * Ministry of Defense - Management of military organization and commanding in time of war. The Minister of each Ministry will hold one seat in the High Council with the exception of the Ministry of Defense and the Ministry of Recruitment which both hold two seats. Each Ministry leader will have the choice of electing a deputy minister, along with other members to assist in each ministry. The ranking system within each ministry will be at the discretion of the Minster of each Ministry. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs may appoint ambassadors from within its own Ministry and from other Ministries as well. Deputy Ministers do not hold power outside of the respective ministry, and are not in the High Council. 3. The Prime Minister of the High Council The Prime Minister of the High Council is the speaker for the council. By default, he/she will be the elected leader of the alliance. The length of term of the Prime Minister is two months. Should the Prime Minister leave the alliance during the current term of office, the council will elect a new Prime Minister of the High Council from among the remaining leaders of the council. The newly elected replacement will finish the remaining term vacated by the preceding Prime Minister of the High Council. In the event of a tie, the High Council will have the final decision. Section V: Amendments to the Charter, or Re-Structure of the Alliance Any member with or above the rank of member-nation can propose a change to the charter or to the structure of the alliance. The proposal will be put to a vote by the High Council, and will require a majority vote for implementation. To pass a charter amendment, it has to be signed by seven of the nine high council members and can't be vetoed into effect. After an amendment is accepted by the high council it will be put up to the members of the CDS for exactly 48 hours to vote on. If more then 55% of the members that voted do not wish to pass the amendment it will be sent back to the high council for a redraft. Signed by the Founding Members, this 6th day of July, 2006 *Filiponoboi122 *John Rambo *Souljah *Emperor Frederick *Commander Cody *Osprey *BlazingAzn88 *Bart416 *Il Duce *NNJ *Devi Shakti '''Signed at time of Shadow Slayer's Revision, this 2nd day of January, 2007: *iLLUSi0N *Shadow Slayer *Lupus *Vagabond *TimLee *bart416 *Osprey *Seleucus Ontuas *Edagimo This Charter is a living document and as such is subject to change at any time. Current High Council The Eighth High Council of the Coalition of Dark States *Prime Minister- Seleucus Ontuas *Minister of Defense- Aequitas *Minister of Defense- Sovietchef *Minister of Intelligence- Vagabond *Minister of Trade and Finance- Lupus *Minister of Foreign Affairs- The Hegemon/TimLee *Minister of Internal Affairs- Shadow Slayer *Minister of Recruitment- Croix *Minister of Recruitment- Emperor Tempest The Hegemon could not complete his duties so Timlee took over his job. Links *CDS Forums *CDS Recruitment Video 1 by Osprey *CDS Recruitment Video 2 by Tyral *CDS Recruitment Video 3 by Tyral Category: Alliances category:White team alliances